


an exercise in futility

by OnceAndFloral



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: EJM brian, mentioned eldritch fuckery, philsophical conversations, rip to anyone who isn't in our tremulus game, you definitely won't understand this but i'm Still Going Post It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	an exercise in futility

**_3:43 NMST_ **

i need your help

No.

fuck what did I do??

Sun.

that wasn’t me that was jonny

also what’s with the one word answers

I’m in a meeting right now.

oh yea you have a fuckin job like a loser

you should leave the meeting

you can always get a different job

brian

brian

brian

**_4:32 NMST_ **

I’m out of the meeting, what do you fucking want? 

christ youre pissy arent you

It was a stressful meeting.

what could you possibly talk about in those meetings

It’s actually very important things about the continuum of

Wait a minute, I’m not telling you, you’ll just use it to mess with the system.

damn youve caught on

I’m not going to help you mess with things anymore that you already have

so what youre on ejm right now

I’ve been on Ends Justify the Means the entire time I’ve been in the Yggdrasil system, and I’ve been doing my level best to stay that way.

never thought i’d see the day where i missed boring brian. 

This isn’t the same as New Constantinople or Fort Galfridian. We are lucky if  _ one _ person survives out of eighty eight billion. Fucking one, Tim.

as you’ve said

There are a million ways we could mess this up and no one survives, and I’ve been busy enough trying to fix what you guys have been doing on your own rather than actively helping you tear down all I’ve done.

is that really worth it though? For one person?

You know that’s a stupid question to ask right now.

fine.

do you at least want to know what it is

You’re going to tell me even if I say no.

some guy came to a bragi concert and shot me (which was kinda cool like props to that)

he also stabbed me a few times and i need a new coat but i promised him and his friends that youd talk to them

Mhm. And this has nothing to do with the thing you talked to Ashes about on the phone?

wouldn’t the ends justify the means if you prevented a whole planet from getting eaten by a weird infection?

Nice try, but that’s not the end I’m aiming for.

The means  _ are _ the planet getting consumed by the Scarring.

brian please im trying to look cool in front of my new friends

There’s more to this that you aren’t telling me, isn’t there?

listen even i have my limits

im not gonna talk about my feeling even to you

Well, sorry then. I’m not going to let the events that lead to Fort Galfridian happen here.

**_NMST 8:25_ **

brian one of them has been having weird bifrost dreams

wouldnt that help with your whole clearing up the timeline thing

No. Probably not. 

It wouldn’t.

Shut up, Tim.

im just saying that if the bifrost knows all then maybe someone getting glimpses from it can get some stuff from the future thats a lot clearer than what youre getting

I get the principle.

Fine. Tell your “friends” I’ll talk to them.

youre a doll

And you’re on thin fucking ice.


End file.
